powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquil Fear
The power to channel the power of their fear while maintaining absolute tranquility. Variation of Tranquil Emotions. Combination of Fear Masking, Tranquil State and Indomitable Fear. Also Called * Conquest Over Fear * Fear Conquest/Mastery * Ghosting (After Earth) * Mastery of Fear Capabilities The user can control their fear while retaining tranquility and are able to face what they're afraid of with relentless courage of a warrior while gaining the vigilance and precaution of a survivor. If users master their fear they can develop an intuition of fear itself, using it to their own benefit and induce fear into others. The user can act in perfect clarity even under the most extreme kinds of horrors or traumatic experiences, allowing them to endure the extreme mental stress, achieve temporary fearlessness, be immune to fear manipulation and resistant to torture using fear. Unlike Fearlessness or Fear Masking, the user doesn't have an apathy to fear or just be courageous alone, but rather they embrace their fears with courage in order to master it with complete emotional equilibrium and tranquility. Applications * Adrenal Activation * Enhanced Intuition * Hyper Awareness * Indomitable Fear * Tranquil State Associations * Fear Empowerment * Fear Masking * Fearlessness * Survival Mode * Tranquil Combat * Tranquil Emotions Limitations * User can't constantly control their fear. * Must be able to keep their tranquility. * Cannot master the fears of others * May require meditation to perform. Known Users See Also: Cowardly Lion and Face Your Fears * Kitai Raige (After Earth) * Alan Wake (Alan Wake) * Amanda Ripley (Alien: Isolation) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) * Jessica Cruz (DC Comics) * Isaac Clarke (Dead Space series) * Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) * Alice (Resident Evil) * Sebastian Castellanos (The Evil Within series) * Harry Mason (Silent Hill) * Luigi (Superstar Saga: Mario & Luigi); while under hypnosis * Dean Winchester (Supernatural) * Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Gallery Ghosting.jpg|Kitai Raige (After Earth) can use a technique called Ghosting to nullify whatever fear he has. File:Courage_the_Cowardly_Dog.png|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Batman Sinestro Corps 01.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) has faced his fears more times than can be counted. Jessica Cruz (DC Comics) Green Lanterns Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg|Jessica Cruz (DC Comics) is able to control both the constructs of a Green Lantern Ring and the fear dimension of the Green Realm from her time as a Power Ring. Alice (Resident Evil).jpg|Even with temporary amnesia Alice (Resident Evil) was strong hearted to overcome terrifying undead with sheer experience. Ruvik (The Evil Within).jpg|Sebastian Castellanos (The Evil Within series) has faced incredibly terrifying creatures and was always able to overcome every obstacle that came his way. Titans raven soul self super.jpg|At first Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) didn't accept her fears which led to her accidentally create terrifying phenomenons and losing her powers, but when she accepted her fears she was able to regain control. Dean-Winchester.gif|Having survived horrors throughout his life, Dean Winchester's (Supernatural) experiences has allow him to overcome all forms of supernatural monsters, murderous ghosts, demons, gods, and even the Devil himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power